zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Reginald Ryder/Relationships
This page is comprised of Reginald Ryder's relationships with various other characters he interacts with. Affiliations Ryder Clan Reginald is one of the last members of the notorious Ryder Clan of demon hunters. However, unlike his brother, parents and most members, Reggie did not believe demons were real. He believed that the Ryder Clan was wasting their time and money on wild goose chases and therefore abandoned his training to live a normal life. For years, he looked down on his family for being obsessed with myths and legends before finally seeing for himself that demons were in fact real. Relatives *Unnamed parents † *Raymond Ryder and his wife (uncle and aunt) *Remington Ryder (twin brother) *Renita Ryder (adoptive cousin) Parents Unlike his twin brother, Reggie had a rather negative relationship with his parents. He hated being forced to train and learn about slaying demons, since he didn't believe they existed. This resulted in him growing to resent his parents and think of them as nothing by crazy, old fools that were obsessed with myths of old. It would not be until years later when Reggie finally learned demons were real for him to regret calling his parents crazy. Remington Ryder Remington is Reginald's younger twin brother. Ever since they were young, the two had always had a difficult relationship. Remy's superior skill in sword training coupled with Reggie's disbelief in demons resulted in Reggie pushing himself away from his family, whom he considered to all be crazy for believing in demons. The two parted ways on bad terms after the death of their parents, though Reggie returned when they were eighteen in an attempt to convince Remy to give up a life of a demon hunter. Remy angrily pushed Reggie away and had nothing to say to him. However, Reggie was later kidnapped by Jun Bing and Hou Yi of the Shadow Legion. Remy wasted no time in rescuing his brother and the two slowly reconciled in the aftermath. Remy revealed that part of the reason he pushed Reggie away so much in order to protect him from demons, since he was never a good fighter to begin with. Reggie apologized for looking down on him and their parents and the two brothers agreed to work on repairing their relationship. Renita Ryder Renita is Reggie's older adoptive cousin. The exact circumstances of their relationship is uncertain, but they are likely in some form of contact with each other since Remy speculated Ren to be the one who helped Reggie find him. Friends Mala Reid Reggie had a brief encounter with one of Reggie's friends, Mala. During their encounter, Reggie voiced his concerns about Remy's future. In response, Mala assured Reggie that he had friends that cared about him. Enemies Shadow Legion The Shadow Legion is a fearsome army of shadow demons led by Linos' father Tzan Ren. While Reggie was not directly involved in their affairs, he was targeted by Jun and Hou Yi. Jun, desiring a fair and uninterrupted battle with Remy, kidnapped Reggie to lure Remy out in a private fight. Thankfully, Reggie's encounter was brief and he was rescued by his brother. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z